This invention relates to push-in or snap-in mounting means for mounting a device in the hole of a mounting panel and, more particularly, to such mounting means adapted for use with electrical devices, such as a toggle switch or the like.
Push-in or snap-in mounting means for mounting devices, such as toggle switches or other electrical components, in a hole provided in a bulkhead or support panel are known. Prior art snap-in mounting constructions, particularly for rectangular mounting holes, typically have used biased fingers or the like which grip the edge of the mounting hole when a device is pressed into the hole. Many prior art panel mounting means have relatively complex constructions or require special tools for mounting and are not always completely satisfactory for the snap-in mounting of the circular bushings of a toggle switch because the mounting hole is completely closed and/or the mount does not provide a smooth and neat appearance at the front of the panel.